


Slytherin Squib

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [256]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter's Canon Struggles With Magic, Frustrated Albus, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Mildly Bullying James Sirius, Slytherin Squib Nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus Potter feels frustrated when he is asked to practice flying with his brother.
Series: A Drabble A Day [256]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Slytherin Squib

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 17: _Broomstick._

“You’re a _wizard_ ,” James Sirius sneered. “Riding a broomstick is part of the deal, alongside the cauldron, the wand and the pointy- _bloody_ -hat.”

Albus felt his cheeks flame. He hated that Dad had sent James into the garden to practice flying with him. It was scarcely fair. He’d planned to Floo over to visit Scorpius today but now he had to stay here, listening to Jamie’s barbs. He looked at his Nimbus and focused all his magic. 

“Up,” he demanded, urging the blasted thing to fly into his hand. Nothing happened. 

Merlin, but Albus loathed being the Slytherin Squib.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
